powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn (Jura Knights)
Quinn is Jura Blue and the Blue Ranger of the Jura Knights team. He is the team's main strategist, armed with vast amounts of knowledge. Quinn is the pupil and successor of the previous Jura Blue Ranger, [[Master Wyse (Jura Knights)|'Master Wyse']]. Character History to be added Personality to be added Jura Blue - Jura Totems= Appearances: *''TBA'' - Power Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Power Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Restoration Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Restoration Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Shine Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Shine Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Dizzy Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Dizzy Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Vision Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Vision Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Evaporate Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Evaporate Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Safeguard Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Safeguard Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Vapour Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Vapour Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Gravity Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Gravity Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Haste Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Haste Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Flare Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Flare Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' }} - Upgrades= Appearances: TBA - Frozen Totem= Using the Frozen Totem, Jura Blue can equip the Frozen Armour, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Frozen Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera *Valourzord Ptero Attacks: *'Freezing Knight Slash': Appearances: TBA - Blazing Fire Totem= Using the Blazing Fire Totem in the Jura Blade, Jura Blue can equip the Blazing Fire Armour, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem **Blazing Fire Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tricera *DimetroFire Attacks: *'Blazing Knight Slash': Appearances: TBA - Baronet= Using the Jura Knight X-Blade, Jura Blue gains a new form, with revised armour and cape. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Knight X-Blade *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Blue Triceratops Totem Attacks: *'Ultimate Knight Slash': Appearances: TBA - }} }} Trivia *''to be added'' See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . *''[[Master Wyse (Jura Knights)|'Master Wyse']]'' - Mentor. Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Jura Knights Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Second-In-Command Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR Ranger from Ancient Times Category:PR Swordsman Category:Juralour Tribe Category:Human Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt